mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Cameron Diaz
| birth_place = San Diego, California, U.S. | occupation = Actress/Model | years_active = 1988–1993 (model) 1993–present (actress) }} Cameron Michelle Diaz (born August 30, 1972) is an American actress and former model. She gained fame in the 1990s with roles in the blockbuster films The Mask, My Best Friend's Wedding, and There's Something About Mary. Other notable film credits include Charlie's Angels, Vanilla Sky, Gangs of New York, and voicing Princess Fiona in the Shrek film series. Diaz received Golden Globe nominations for her performances in There's Something About Mary, Being John Malkovich, Vanilla Sky, and Gangs of New York. Early life Diaz was born in San Diego, California, the daughter of Billie (née Early), an import-export agent, and Emilio Diaz (1949–2008), who worked for the California oil company UNOCAL for more than 20 years as a field gauger. FilmReference.com: Cameron Diaz Biography (1972–) Her father, who was born in Los Angeles County, was a second-generation Cuban American (her paternal grandparents settled in Tampa's Ybor City) and her mother is of English, German and Cherokee ancestry. She is blond and blue-eyed, standing 5'9" tall.IMDb Biography of Cameron Diaz She has one older sister, Chimene, and one older brother, Michael. She attended Long Beach Polytechnic High School. Career Modeling At 16, she began her career as a fashion model. Diaz signed with top modeling agency Elite Model Management. For the next few years, her modeling took her around the world, working for contracts with major companies. She modeled for designers such as Calvin Klein and Levi's. When she was seventeen she was featured on the cover of the July 1990 issue of Seventeen magazine. Acting with Martin Scorsese and Leonardo DiCaprio for the film Gangs of New York]] At 21, Diaz auditioned for The Mask, even though she had no previous acting experience,Actress of the week – Cameron Diaz askmen.com'.' Retrieved November 20, 2006. based on the recommendation of an agent for Elite who met the film's producers while they were searching for the female lead. After obtaining the lead female role, she immediately started acting lessons. ''The Mask became one of the top ten highest grossing films of 1994,1994 Yearly Box Office Results - Box Office Mojo and earned Diaz nominations for several awards.The Task (1994) – Awards IMDb Over the next three years, she took roles in low-budget independent films, such as The Last Supper (1995), Feeling Minnesota (1996), She's the One (1996), Keys to Tulsa (1996), and A Life Less Ordinary (1997), preferring to feel her way effectively into the business. She returned to mainstream films with the major box office successes My Best Friend's Wedding (1997) and There's Something About Mary (1998), for which she was nominated for a Golden Globe in the category of Best Actress — Musical or Comedy. She received critical acclaim for her performance in Being John Malkovich (1999), which earned her Best Supporting Actress nominations at the Golden Globes, the BAFTA Awards, and the SAG Awards. During 1990–2000, Diaz starred in many films, such as Things You Can Tell Just by Looking at Her, Very Bad Things, Any Given Sunday, and the hit adaptation of Charlie's Angels. In 2001, she won nominations for Best Supporting Actress at the Golden Globes, the SAG Awards, the Critics' Choice Awards, and the AFI Awards for Vanilla Sky, and also voiced Princess Fiona in Shrek, for which she earned $10 million. In 2003, Diaz received another Golden Globe nomination for Martin Scorsese's epic Gangs of New York, and became the third actress (after Wedding costar Julia Roberts) to earn $20 million for a role, receiving the sum for Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle. Her next films were In Her Shoes (2005), and The Holiday (2006). She was set to team up again with The Mask co-star Jim Carrey in the film Fun with Dick and Jane, but dropped out to star in In Her Shoes. Diaz reportedly earned $50 million in the period of a year ending June 2008, for her roles in What Happens in Vegas opposite Ashton Kutcher, and the Shrek sequels. "Top 5 list of Hollywood's highest paid actresses." Hollyscoop.com 2008]"Only women to make it into top earners." Adelaide Now In 2009, she starred in the films My Sister's Keeper and The Box. In 2010, Diaz again voiced Princess Fiona in Shrek Forever After, and reunited with her Vanilla Sky costar Tom Cruise in the action/comedy Knight and Day. Personal life Diaz received "substantial" defamation damages from suing American Media Incorporated, after The National Enquirer had claimed she was cheating on then-boyfriend Timberlake. In 1992, Diaz appeared in a soft-core S&M video entitled "She's No Angel" shot by photographer John Rutter. In 2003, she won an injunction against Rutter preventing him from distributing the video or accompanying photographs, but in 2004, the video was distributed online through a Russian website. When Diaz was asked if she can speak Spanish she said: }} She was vocal in her support for Al Gore in 2000. Diaz went so far as sporting a t-shirt that read "I won't vote for a son of a Bush!" while making the publicity rounds for Charlie's Angels. Diaz has also been involved with the Iraq and Afghanistan Veterans of America (IAVA), the first and largest nonprofit for veterans of Iraq and Afghanistan, and has spoken as an advocate for military families. Although she was quoted in a 1997 Time Magazine article saying she was germophobic,Cameron Diaz on OCD Time Magazine November 10, 1997 Diaz specifically denied this on the June 26, 2009 edition of Real Time with Bill Maher, saying that a small comment she made 12 years earlier regarding public bathroom doorknobs was blown out of proportion.Real Time with Bill Maher, Episode 159 (June 26, 2009) On April 15, 2008, her father, Emilio Diaz, died of pneumonia, aged 58. Relationships From 1990 to 1995, Diaz dated unemployed student Matt HansonCameron Diaz Biography In 1995, she began a relationship with actor Matt Dillon, with whom she co-starred in There's Something About Mary and broke up with in 1998. She then had a relationship with singer/actor Jared Leto from 1999 to 2003. Diaz dated singer Justin Timberlake from 2003 to 2006. In October 2004, Diaz and Timberlake were in an altercation with a tabloid photographer outside a hotel. When the photographer and another man tried to photograph them, the couple snatched the camera. Pictures of the incident appeared in Us Weekly. Representatives for the pair claimed that they were ambushed and acting out.Justin, Cameron Go Camera Shy E-online Joal Ryan – November 10, 2004 As of July 2010, Diaz has been in a romantic relationship with New York Yankees baseball star Alex Rodriguez.Yankees' slugger Alex Rodriguez, Cameron Diaz keep romance low key at CC Sabathia's birthday bash DailyNews.com Filmography and awards In 1996, Diaz received an award at the ShoWest Convention for "Female Star of Tomorrow." In 2006, she won a People's Choice Award for "Favorite Leading Lady." On June 22, 2009, she received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Television References External links * * * * Category:1972 births Category:Actors from California Category:American female models Category:American film actors Category:American people of Cherokee descent Category:American voice actors Category:American entertainers of Cuban descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American actors of German descent Category:Hispanic and Latino American actors Category:Living people Category:MTV Movie Award winners Category:People from San Diego, California Category:American people of Spanish descent Category:Native American actors Category:American people of Cuban descent Category:American people of German descent ar:كاميرون دياز bs:Cameron Diaz bg:Камерън Диас ca:Cameron Diaz cs:Cameron Diaz cy:Cameron Diaz da:Cameron Diaz de:Cameron Diaz et:Cameron Diaz es:Cameron Diaz eo:Cameron Diaz eu:Cameron Diaz fa:کامرون دیاز fr:Cameron Diaz fy:Cameron Diaz ga:Cameron Diaz gl:Cameron Diaz ko:카메론 디아즈 hr:Cameron Diaz io:Cameron Diaz id:Cameron Diaz it:Cameron Diaz he:קמרון דיאז sw:Cameron Diaz la:Cameron Diaz lv:Kemerone Diasa lt:Cameron Diaz hu:Cameron Diaz mk:Камерон Диаз ms:Cameron Diaz nl:Cameron Diaz ja:キャメロン・ディアス no:Cameron Diaz pms:Cameron Diaz pl:Cameron Diaz pt:Cameron Diaz ro:Cameron Diaz ru:Диас, Камерон sq:Cameron Diaz simple:Cameron Diaz sl:Cameron Diaz sr:Камерон Дијаз fi:Cameron Diaz sv:Cameron Diaz th:คาเมรอน ดิแอซ tg:Камерон Диаз tr:Cameron Diaz uk:Камерон Діас vi:Cameron Diaz zh:卡麥蓉·狄亞